Záchranná akce
by Trinni03
Summary: Něco jako vedlejší pohled na 10. a 11. díl třetí řady v SGA. Jack je vyslán na vyjednávání na Atlantis a uvízne tam. Jak to prožívá Sam, když neví, že se John a ostatní vzepřeli a rozhodli se zachránit ne jen Jacka, ale celé jejich město? Sam/Jack


„ _Nechce se ti tam."_

 _Nebyla to otázka. Sam zkrátka konstatovala skutečnost. Poznala to na něm ve chvíli, kdy ho ráno poprvé spatřila. Jackovi se na Atlantis prostě nechtělo. Možná kdyby nešlo o vyjednávání. Šel tam vlastně jen proto, aby seděl u stolu, poslouchal Woosleyho a nudil se. A to ji nemusel ani nic říkat, znala ho._

 _Pověsil modré sako na opěradlo jedné židle, na kterou se následně posadil._

„ _Jak jsi to poznala?" prohodil otráveně. Postavila se za něj a dlaně položila na jeho ramena_

„ _Znám tě Jacku" odvětila, sehnula se, čímž se její dlaně dostaly na Jackův hrudník a ona ho políbila do rozcuchaných vlasů. Následně si opřela bradu k němu na rameno._

„ _Je to tak poznat?" zamumlal._

„ _Já to poznám" pokrčila rameny._

„ _Jo" kývl._

„ _Měl bych už jet."_

 _Sam se podívala na hodinky. Měl pravdu. Pustila ho z objetí a kousek odstoupila. Jack se postavil, vzal si sako a nacvičeným pohybem si ho oblékl. Opět k němu přistoupila, vzala mezi prsty uzel na jeho kravatě a mírně mu ji upravila._

„ _Buď opatrný" pousmála se a dlaněmi spočinula na jeho prsou._

„ _Co by se mohlo stát" prohodil ledabyle „leda mě unudí k smrti."_

„ _Kolikrát už jsme z podobných misí utíkali pod palbou."_

„ _Dobře" přitakal „ale nemyslím, že by mi teď něco podobného hrozilo."_

Podělalo se kompletně všechno. Doslova a do písmene. Zůstal trčet na Atlantis bez naděje, že by pro něj a Woosleyho přišla nějaká záchrana. Navíc s několika desítkami Replikátorů za zadkem. Výborné vyhlídky do budoucna. Dřív nebo později je najdou a to bude konec téhle úžasné mise stejně tak jako jeho života. Seděl na zemi, zády se opíral o zeď a přemýšlel. Na žádnou konkrétní myšlenku se však nedokázal soustředit.

Zvedla oči od knížky a podívala se ke dveřím. Nikoho nečekala, proto ji zaklepání překvapilo. Navíc na návštěvy už bylo dost pozdě. Odložila knihu na konferenční stolek. Deku, ve které byla zabalená, složila na pohovce a postavila se. Ozvalo se další zaklepání.

„Už jdu" zavolala a zamířila ke dveřím. Vzala za kliku, plynulým pohybem otevřela a v tu chvíli musela hodně bojovat, aby se udržela na nohou. Před očima ji pluly tmavé skvrny.

„Ne" zašeptala ke dvěma mužům v uniformě „ne!" zopakovala jediné slovo, které byla schopna vyslovit a pomalu zakroutila hlavou.

„Podplukovník Samantha Carterová?" začal jeden z nich.

„Neříkejte to" skočila mu do řeči nepřestávajíc kroutit hlavou.

Nechtěla to slyšet. Existoval jen jeden důvod, proč jsou tady. Proč přišli. Jack je mrtvý. Tuhle zprávu nechtěla přijmout. Nechtěla jim dovolit, aby ji vyslovili. Oni však její ne nebrali jako důvod, aby odešli.

„Je nám to opravdu moc líto madam, ale generál Jack O'Neill byl zajat Replikátory na Atlantis. Předpokládáme, že je mrtvý."

Mrtvý. Tohle děsivé slovo ji znělo v hlavě pořád dokola. Nemohl být mrtvý. Prostě ne. Celá se roztřásla, musela se opřít a rám dveří.

„Je nám to opravdu moc líto" dolehl k ní hluboký hlas, ve kterém nebylo po lítosti ani stopy.

„Vypadněte." Přestože šeptala, bylo jí rozumět víc než dobře. Muži si vyměnili pohledy, ale přesto se nepohnuli.

„Neslyšeli jste!" vyjela na ně hlasitěji, než si myslela, že bude schopná „vypadněte odtud" dodala a prudce jim zabouchla dveře přímo před nosy.

Na víc však už neměla sílu. Svezla se na podlahu a naplno se rozvzlykala. Přeci to nemůže být pravda. Nemohli ji ho zabít. Měla pocit, že ji z těla vyprchala všechna síla. Jako by všechno, co cítila, odešlo s tím jedním slovem. Mrtvý.

„Jacku" zvolal Hank, když se jmenovaný konečně dostal zpátky do SGC „už jsem si mysleli, že jsme tebe i Woosleyho ztratili." Jack se naklonil blíž k oknu Jumperu

„Tu záchrannou akci jsi jim měl zatrhnout." Hank se usmál.

„Nemáš zač Jacku. Podplukovníku zaparkujte Jumper a hlaste se u mě v kanceláři. Musíme si vážně promluvit."

„Ano pane" přitakal tiše John a v zápětí Jumper zmizel ve vyšších patrech.

„Poslyšte" začal Jack, když přistáli „neměl bych to říkat ani schvalovat, ale zachránili jste mi zadek, takže..."

„To nic nebylo, pane" předběhl ho John a ušetřil tak oba nepříjemné situaci.

Jack pokýval hlavou a zamířil pryč. Chtěl být doma.

„Cože jste udělali!" křikl.

„Jacku pochop nás" snažil se ho uklidnit Hank „mysleli jsme, že jsi mrtvý a postup při takové situaci dobře znáš."

„To jsi byl ty?" osopil se na něj „ty jsi nařídil, aby nějací pitomci řekli Sam, že jsem mrtvý?!"

„Mysleli jsem, že jsi mrtvý" opakoval se generál.

„No očividně jste mysleli špatně" rozhodil vztekle rukama „víš, co je horší než stovky Replikátorů?" Landry už otevíral ústa, ale Jack ho nenechal

„Několik aktivních idiotů" odpověděl si sám „jdu domů, říct Sam, že nejsem duch ani její halucinace." Na patě se otočil a vztekle vypochodoval z generálovy kanceláře.

„Pane?" promluvil John, který celou dobu seděl tiše na židli.

„Vraťte se zpátky na Atlantis, podplukovníku. Nic se vlastně nestalo."

„Ano pane" postavil se a stejně jako Jack zmizel z kanceláře.

Nevěřil, že to udělali. Sam se musí cítit hrozně. Vztekle práskl dveřmi od auta, nastartoval a vyjel z parkoviště. Doufal jen, že Sam neudělala nějakou hloupost. Na ulicích vládl až děsivý klid. Několik semaforů už v tuhle hodinu nefungovalo. Cestou nepotkal jediné auto. Bylo to skoro jako by se svět zastavil. Konečně zaparkoval před domem, vystoupil a zamířil ke dveřím.

Dům tonul ve tmě. Pocítil bodnutí strachu. Pro Sam to bude šok, řekli jí, že zemřel a on se najednou objeví ve dveřích jako by nic. Zhluboka se nadechl, vzal za kliku a vstoupil dovnitř. Uvažoval, že na ni zavolá, ale nechtěl ji vyděsit. Svlékl si blůzu a pověsil ji na blízký háček. Pomalu začal postupovat k obývacímu pokoji, ze kterého vycházelo tlumené světlo. Neslyšel vůbec nic. Skoro jako by byl v domě sám. Vešel do místnosti. Pohled mu okamžitě padl na pohovku. Spala tam. V ruce pevně svírala jejich společnou fotografii, oči stále trochu mokré od pláče. Jak ji to jen mohli udělat?

Přistoupil k ní blíž a opatrně si dřepl. Co jí řekne? Jak bude Sam reagovat? Zatřásl hlavou. Na tyhle otázky dostane odpověď již brzo. Natáhl ruku a jemně ji pohladil po tváři. Okamžitě sebou trhla a otevřela oči. Vzápětí se jí zvětšily na dvojnásobek normální velikosti. Fotografie ji vypadla z ruky a pokojem se rozlehl zvuk praskajícího skla. Nevěřícně na něj zírala a Jack nevěděl, co říct. Všiml si, že k němu natahuje ruku, až se prsty dotkly jeho obličeje. Nechal ji. Nic nedělal.

Opravdu tam byl. Nezmizel. Nebyl to její sen nebo přelud. Dřepěl před ní. Tmavé oči nespouštěl z jejího obličeje.

„Jacku" zašeptala stále ještě trochu nevěřícně.

„Ahoj Sam" pousmál se. Prudce se posadila

„Bože" zamumlala a po tvářích se ji začaly kutálet slzy „řekli mi, že jsi mrtvý."

„Znáš přeci armádu" zamumlal „mají sklon dělat unáhlené závěry. Pak ti všechno vysvětlím." Kývla „Myslela jsem, že jsem tě ztratila."

„Pojď sem" nabídl ji svou náruč.

Nenechala se pobízet dvakrát. Sklouzla z pohovky a pevně ho objala.


End file.
